


Instructor

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Instructor

He father has hired w self-defence instructor.  
He is very handsome.   
They become friends as he teaches her.  
Darcy becomes fit.  
He kisees her one day.  
He says he couldn't resist it.  
She bought him out of his shell.  
They keep it a secret.  
She is happy.   
She feels complete.


End file.
